Momentos de un NOVIAZGO
by aniyasha
Summary: Kushina y Minato conviven en la Secundaria de Konoha, ambos son tan diferentes. él es el genio de la escuela, el chico disiplinado. Ella un remolino. y viven un noviazgo "poco normal" pero con ayuda de sus amigos y el destino. ambos aprenderan a vivir la parte del "deseo" en todo noviazgo o como sus amigos dirian " las calentaditas al cuerpo".
1. solo quiero un beso

Ni hao.- yo aquí con una historia que se actualizara cada 48 horas. Es de seis capítulos y ya todos están listos, así que nada de preocuparse por las actualizaciones. Esta historia es en agradecimiento a una gran autora y una linda hermanita, me hizo el honor de aceptar mi reto para el dia 19 de este mes.

.

.

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

Advertencias: mundo alternativo normal. La historia se desarrolla en la Escuela secundaria de Konoha. Las situaciones contienen algo de sexo moderado.

.

.

.

Grupo de Facebook

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA

Un regalo mio para mi querida

ELYING_CHAN 21

.

.

.

Nuestra Historia comienza en la mejor etapa de la vida, La escuela Secundaria.

Donde se viven tantos y tantos momentos, tantas etapas y sobre todo los Noviazgos.

Y No todas relaciones son iguales y menos cuando tienen catorce años.

¿Qué es lo que esperas a esa edad de la chica que te gusta?. ¿Cómo se comportan dos personas tan distintas pero a la vez tan iguales en algunos rasgos?.

Si dice que el verdadero amor se da en la juventud, es ahí cuando realmente entregas el alma. El amor es diferente, es puro, es sincero, es tierno, es comprensivo, es tímido, es… tantas cosas. _Cuando realmente esl amor._

A veces en esa época también es fácil confundir los sentimientos con las hormonas que comienzan a estar en tu cuerpo. Si, por que el amor acarrea el deseó. Y a esta tierna edad, es fácil confundir el deseó con el verdadero amor.

Y eso lo saben nuestros protagonistas de esta historia:

_**Minato y Kushina.**_

.

.

.

**Momentos de un noviazgo**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

.

.

.

.

Una pelirroja corría rápidamente por las escaleras del instituto Konoha. Su edad comprendía en los catorce años y medio. Su velocidad y resistencia sorprendían a todos los que la vieran, pero a esas horas para ser exactas las 6 am de la mañana un lunes, nadie que fuera un estudiante normal estaría ahí… para verla, cuando la hora de entrada era las 7 de la mañana.

Sin embargo ella traía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos violetas centellaban de felicidad.

_Un escalón mas_, se repetía constantemente.

Su salón de clases era el 3 "C" se encontraba en el tercer edificio y en el tercer piso.

Para llegar a el, tenias que cruzar la cancha de actos cívicos que era tan grande como un campo de futbol. Y tenias que subir 180 escalones, que en otras circunstancias nunca sería capaz de subir a tan gran velocidad.

_Pero ella necesitaba llegar rápido._

Miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, un osito de peluche que marcaba la hora. 6:05, ella apresuro el paso y llego por fin al último escalón.

Su respiración era agitada, su uniforme estaba mal acomodado y se tomo un minuto para calmarse. Después otro minuto más y se acomodo la ropa. Su falda de tablas le hacía recordar las faldas escocesas. Se acomodo bien su blusa escolar color blanco. y arreglo su cabello el cual lo mantenía largo , liso y sujetado apenas con un broche. Frunció el ceño al ver el tono rojo de su cabello, era tan rojo y brillante. Pero después le quito importancia, _si a él le gustaba a ella también._

Miro nuevamente su reloj y con gran preocupación se dio cuenta que marcaba las 6:10, así que se encamino con paso enérgico a su salón.

Al llegar ahí, miro la puerta gris que tenía el 3"C"

Suspiro, tomo fuerzas y abrió.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa, ahí sentado estaba la razón de que ella fuera la segunda persona en llegar al instituto.

_Por él._

_Por Minato Namikaze, su novio._

.

.

.

.

Los pasos se escucharon y Minato trato de mantener la calma hasta que ella llegara. Por lo que fingió estar leyendo un libro cuando lo que realmente hacia era esperar con ansias verla entrar. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el gran reloj blanco que estaba encima del pizarrón de clases, marcaba las 6:12 am. Y se dijo que tenían tiempo para platicar hasta que alguien los interrumpiera en el mundo que ellos dos compartían a esa hora.

La puerta se abrió enérgicamente y miro entrar a su flamante novia. Ella venia como de costumbre, con el rostro sonrojado por correr por el edificio y su atuendo algo desarreglado. Pero a él eso no le importaba, ella era una luz en un mundo que no terminaba por comprender.

No pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa al ver como ella se sonrojaba y entraba al salón.

-Buenos días ttebane.- chillo eufórica y nerviosa. Se encamino a su asiento que era en la última fila, el último lugar, a tres lugares de él. Y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

Minato se levanto de su asiento y se sentó a lado de ella. Kushina saco su libreta y la tarea a medio hacer como siempre.

Él miro el cuaderno y frunció el ceño. Ella lo miraba a él y suspiro. Juntos sentados lado a lado.

-veo que no pudiste terminar con este problema que es sencillo.

Ella estaba mirándolo a él y cuando los ojos azules se centraron en los suyos se dio cuenta que tenía que mantener atención en la plática. Dirigió su mirada a la libreta y como de costumbre comenzó a quejarse.

-¿para qué me sirve estos problemas en la vida ttebane?, ¿Dónde utilizare el sistema de Pitágoras?

En el salón se escucho una risa ronca y juvenil. Y la pelirroja quedo prendada de ella. Le encantaba verlo reír. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Y entonces no pudo evitar mirar el reloj que marcaba a las 6:30. Ella frunció el ceño ante la hora. _¿Por qué demonios pasaba el tiempo tan rápido a su lado?. _Minato siguió su mirada y él dejo de sonreír.

-vamos a empezar o no terminaremos a tiempo.- comento él.

Ella asintió eufóricamente por lo que se acerco más a su novio esperando pacientemente lo que deseaba realmente.

El rubio aspiro el aroma a vainilla y su corazón latió mas rápido, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y un nerviosismo se acrecentó en el estomago. Eso significaba una sola cosa…

Alzo la mirada a Kushina y se dio cuenta que estaban a una corta distancia, ella se sonrojo aun mas. La distancia se hizo más corta, comenzaron a acercarse, se estremecieron cuando sintieron sus alientos mezclarse, pero de repente la maldita puerta se abrió y rompió el ambiente.

Minato se sentó correctamente y Kushina voltio a ver al intruso. Hiashi Hyuuga entraba mas dormido que despierto, no dijo palabra alguna se sentó en su lugar y prosiguió a dormir.

La mente de Kushina ya estaba tramando una venganza en contra de ojitos, por su culpa no había podido recibir su beso de los buenos días.

.

.

.

.

-Hoy te levantaste de muy mal humor Kushina.- Hana comía tranquilamente su almuerzo, era el receso y ellas estaban detrás de los salones. La pelirroja se encontraba acostada en el pasto destrozando una pobre flor.

Kushina simplemente resoplo ante el comentario de su amiga.

Y arranco fuertemente otro pétalo. _Odiaba iniciar así el día._ Ella espero pacientemente dos días (fin de semana) y ahora tenía que espera un tercer día.

_¿Por qué kami la castigaba así?_

Se levanto como de costumbre a las cinco de la mañana arreglo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su casa a la escuela. El trayecto fue de siete minutos, la secundaria quedaba doblando la esquina de su hogar. Se le olvido el desayuno, su dinero y todo por las prisas para poder obtener su premio.

_Un beso…_

_¿Era mucho pedir a la vida?_

Cualquiera podría acusarla de exagerar sobre todo sus dos mejores amigas, Hana y Mikoto. Si ella se atreviera a contar la causa de su mal humor reirían histéricamente y le dirían que fuera ahora mismo a recibir ese beso que tanto quería. Pero ella mantenía su relación con Mina-chan muy seriamente. Y es que aun que ya tuvieran más de dos años como novios su relación no era normal. Minato no se comportaba como un chico normal de 14 años, y ella deba gracias a kami por eso. Aun que en algunas ocasiones como en esta, desearía que su novio fuera un chico normal y que la llevara detrás del salón de soldadura para darle un buen beso.

Volvió a suspirar…

Solo en las mañanas Minato se atrevía a besarla castamente…

Y en todo el día que restaba platicaban entre sus amigos, si faltaba algún maestro él se acercaba y charlaba con ella, lo máximo que se atrevía el Namikaze era agarrarle la mano en PUBLICO. En un principio pensó que ella era la razón, debido a su comportamiento impulsivo y algo atroz, debía de darle pena decirle al mundo que era su novia. Pero no fue así. Cuando le preguntaron ¿el por qué siempre estaba con ella cada vez que podía?, dijo firmemente que era su novia. Y cuando ella reunió el valor para preguntarle si le daba pena que lo vieran a su lado él negó.

_-Discúlpame si soy tímido. Tú me haces sentir tantas cosas que no puedo controlar. Soy como dirían muchos anticuado. Mi familia exije mucha formalidad. Ellos tienen reglas que deben cumplirse y yo he sido educado para cumplirlas.- sonrío abiertamente.- al estar contigo rompí una regla, tengo prohibido tener novia, debo de enfocarme solamente en mis estudios.- le agarro la mano.- pero no he podido desprenderme de ti. Así que te pido disculpas nuevamente por no ser un novio normal._

Ella literalmente se había aprendido sus palabras, por lo poco que él le contaba de su familia eran algo así como demasiado estirados. Suprimían muchas cosas en Minato. Por eso él no era un chico normal de catorce años. No. Minato Namikaze era un genio en los estudios, siempre portaba correctamente el uniforme. Pantalón verde de cuadritos, camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un chaleco verde. A todo eso unos lentes que en un principio eran gruesos y algo feos, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron sustituidos por unos delgados que lo hacían ver sexy. Sus zapatos tenían un brillo en cualquier momento, su mochila, útiles eran de la mejor calidad y en muy buen estado. Sus apuntes geniales. Todo en él era orden y distinción. Un chico demasiado serio para ser de catorce años.

Así que por ese motivo ella llegaba corriendo todas la mañana, con su tarea a medio hacer, en espera de que él la ayudara y en el transcurso de estar juntos le robara un beso.

.

.

.

.

Detrás del salón de Artes plásticas tres amigos disfrutaban del receso.

-He quedado con Mikoto para vernos hoy en la tarde.- comento Fugaku dándole un gran mordisco a la manzana roja que tenía en sus manos.- Hoy avanzare con ella, y tal vez mañana les cuente algo más interesantes que tocarle las nalgas.

-Estas muy atrasado Uchiha.- sonrío burlonamente Hiashi.- lo normal es que tu ya hubieras llegado a la ultima fase.

El pelinegro asintió no muy contento con lo dicho por su amigo, pero era verdad. Si Mikoto fuera otra ya hubieran llegado a algo más.

-No me digas nada Ojitos.- dijo con burla llamándolo como detestaba, y es que el Hyuuga poseía unos raros ojos color plateados que parecía estar ciego, según el punto de vista de Kushina.- con esa novia tuya que te cargas, tan tímida tan…- pensó un momento como describir a la chica.- rara.

Eso exalto al castaño.

-Hana y yo ya estamos casi en tercera fase, tú no sales de la primera.

-Pero yo me saltare la segunda para irme a la tercera fase.

Minato frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante platica, dejo a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y el cual había dejado de leer ante el cambio de platica. Primero comentaban las materias y luego salían con las fases.

-NO deberían de dejar hacer ese tipo de comentarios.- se saco los lentes y lo limpio con un pañuelo.- no es de caballeros hablar de las damas.

Sus amigos suspiraron. Lo único que tenían en común con Minato era que los tres tenían las calificaciones más altas, claro el rubio les ganaba.

Pero las mañas de ellos dos eran diferentes a Minato, por que el rubio era un chico gentil y amigable.

-¿Cuándo besaras a Kushina?.- dijo entre risas el pelinegro.- creo que eso sería lo más lejos que llegarías con ella. Y la verdad es que, ¿no sé porque?.- miro seriamente al Namikaze.- es revoltosa, nada femenina y créeme nunca pensaría que ella te pudiera gustar si no supiera que es tu novia.- vio el ceño fruncido del rubio pero no le dio importancia.- pero de una forma que no entiendo es sensual, ese cabello es muy hermoso, ha dejado de parecer tomate en estos años, su cuerpo está muy bien desarrollado, eso lo podemos notar muy bien en educación física.

Minato se levanto del pasto y encaro a su amigo.

-te prohíbo hablar de ella como lo haces.

Fugaku se paro también y lo encaro.

-no lo hago con malas intenciones.- centro su mirada oscura en la azul.- eres mi amigo y ella es también mi amiga y si te dieras cuenta de las cosas, podrías apreciar que ella se reprime estando a tu lado.- se paso las manos por su oscuro cabello.- por kami Minato.- le reclamo el pelinegro.- solo una vez en la vida tenemos la oportunidad de ser jóvenes y estas desperdiciando esta faceta de la juventud.

-Pues yo no veo a si las cosas.- rebatió él.- practicar la sexualidad sin conciencia es un acto atroz.

El pelinegro agarro del chaleco a su amigo. Minato no retrocedió ante la mirada oscura, habría jurado ver unos puntos rojos en ella.

-Me castra la existencia, que te hagas tan puro, cuando estoy seguro que tienes las mismas necesidades que nosotros.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos azules.- si Minato, aun que no lo quieras reconocer y te suprimas con ese control que tienes sobre tus emociones, eres igual que nosotros. O puedes decirme sin MENTIRME, ¿que nunca has deseado manosear a Kushina?.

El rubio oprimió sus labios y bajo la mirada. El pelinegro lo soltó.

Hiashi puso una mano en su hombro de Minato.

-No tiene nada de malo sentir lo que sientes.- le envió una mirada de frustración al Uchiha y trato de explicarle a Minato por lo que pasaba.- es algo muy normal a nuestra edad y de cierta forma tienes razón con lo del sexo. Pero créeme que no todo es tan sucio como se escucha, tal vez no nos expresamos correctamente. Pero es que cuando le pones una mano, en mi caso a Hana es imposible detenerme.

Minato asintió ante el comentario del Hyuuga. Se acomodo su uniforme y recogió su libro, se retiro del lugar sin mirarlos.

-Debes de tener paciencia y tacto.- le reprocho Hiashi al Uchiha.- Minato tiene una educación arraigada y no es su culpa ser tan serio.

El Uchiha miro con resentimiento al castaño aceptando su falta de cortesía con su amigo.

-Me desespera que sea tan marica.

Hiashi se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca sabrá de lo que le hablamos si no experimenta como nosotros.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha.

-somos sus amigos y estamos en la necesidad de ayudarlo.

El tono burlón del comentario atrajo la atención de Hiashi.

-¿Qué trama esa mente sucia Uchiha?

.

.

.

.

Hoy lunes era el día de talleres en la secundaria, así que Minato tardaba un poco más en irse. Le gustaba tener todo en orden y sobre todo en estos momentos en que estaban practicando una nueva forma de soldar.

El taller de soldadura de Konoha era un gran edificio y contaban con toda la herramienta.

Él estaba acomodando la estrella de cinco picos que terminaba de hacer en su loker y ponía su nombre en el material.

Recogió todo y se dispuso a ir atrás del edificio para lavarse las manos. _No había sido un buen día pensaba mientras que el agua cubría sus manos._

_Primero con Kushina y después la discusión con Fubaka._

Negó negativamente al llamarlo así, y es que tenía razón, él le reprocho algo que si reunía el valor necesario lo llevaría a cabo.

Un ruido llamo su atención y se sorprendió al ver a su novia parada con una cubeta verde entre las manos.

-hola Mina-chan.

Él sonrío y cerró la llave.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kushina?

Ella alzo la cubeta y se acerco a llenarla.

-Tuve un pésimo día ttebane.- comenzó a decir con pesar.- la maestra de dibujo me regaño y me dejo asiendo la limpieza del taller. Se me acabo el agua y tuve que venir hasta aquí para terminar. Todo es el karma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el karma aquí?.- pregunto confundido por el aura depresiva de ella.

-mucho ttebane.- chillo nuevamente.- sabes que yo creo en eso de la suerte, la magia y el karma. Para mi es importante los rituales de la suerte.- ella dejo la cubeta llenándose y se acerco a Minato.- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

El rubio se enterneció, Kushina jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rojo y aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas no lo veía. Estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía. Había repetido ttebane y eso lo hacía cuando sus nervios la consumían.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo pensando en que sabía lo que quería de él.- are el trabajo de biología doblemente.

-¡Mierda!.- exclamo ella mirándolo.

-¡Kushina!.- la reprendió él con ese tono de voz que usaba para que ella aprendiera hablar correctamente.

-lo siento. Se me había olvidado la tarea de biología.

- Si no quieres la de biología, te ayudare con la de Ingles.

-¡Mierda!

-¡KUSHINA!

Ella oculto su rostro y siguió jugando con su cabello.

-Discúlpame.

Él se acerco y le levanto el mentón. Ella sonrío apenada. Y Minato sintió el vértigo en su estomago, y el temblor del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Qué era lo que querías?

Kushina lo miro por un largo tiempo, estaba en una batalla consigo misma. Sintió como él acariciaba su mejilla y ella casi cae rendida ante la caricia sutil. Así que extrajo el valor que tenia y soltó en un susurro su deseó.

-un beso.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio. Pensó en lo atrevido de su comportamiento.- es para romper el karma.- aseguro ella.- los rituales de la buena fortuna deben de ser una tradición, para mí son importantes y yo… cada vez que me besas tengo buena fortuna y hoy el estúpido de ojitos nos interrumpió…

Él puso su dedo en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Bajo su cabeza limitando el espacio entre los dos. Y por fin Kushina tuvo su beso. Uno suave, un compas tranquilo sobre sus labios. Ella le agarro el chaleco para evitar que él se alejara. Ambos eran inexpertos pero aun así sentían la electricidad que se producía al rose de sus labios.

El agua se rego y eso rompió el contacto. Ambos se miraron con amor y algo más…

-Te ayudare a hacer la limpieza. Terminaras más rápido.

Ella miro su reloj las 2:20 pm.

-Pero te regañaran.

Él negó con la cabeza, cerro el agua.

-Se me ocurrirá algo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Ambos se encaminaron al salón de dibujo. Minato pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres ayuda con la tarea?

-¡MIERDA!...

-¡KUSHINA!...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuaría

XD, si lo sé , me ha quedado raro, lo tenía que sacar de mi imaginación, era la historia que utilizaría para el reto pero me di cuenta que llevaba ya casi 26 páginas y no terminaba ¬¬.

No quería aburrirlos XD

Por lo que subiré la actualización el viernes. Ya tengo todos los capítulos.

Mi queria nee-chan ELYING_CHAN 21. Espero te guste. Con mi amor y cariño.

_**Y acuérdense que un autor vive de los comentarios, un me gusta aun que sea sencillo, para los autores es genial recibirlos. Fomentemos los comentarios, muchos han dejado de escribir por la falta de ánimos.**_

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. el plan de un buen BESO

**Ni hao.- yo aquí con una historia que se actualizara cada 48 horas. Es de seis capítulos y ya todos están listos, así que nada de preocuparse por las actualizaciones. Esta historia es en agradecimiento a una gran autora y una linda hermanita, me hizo el honor de aceptar mi reto para el dia 19 de este mes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias: mundo alternativo normal. La historia se desarrolla en la Escuela secundaria de Konoha. Las situaciones contienen algo de sexo moderado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grupo de Facebook**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Un regalo mio para mi querida**

**ELYING_CHAN 21**

**.**

**.**

.

_Capitulo anterior._

_El Uchiha miro con resentimiento al castaño aceptando su falta de cortesía con su amigo._

_-Me desespera que sea tan marica._

_Hiashi se encogió de hombros._

_-Nunca sabrá de lo que le hablamos si no experimenta como nosotros._

_Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha._

_-somos sus amigos y estamos en la necesidad de ayudarlo._

_El tono burlón del comentario atrajo la atención de Hiashi._

_-¿Qué trama esa mente sucia Uchiha?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Momentos de un noviazgo**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 2.- El plan de Un buen BESO**_

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, un plan se llevaba a cabo…

-¡Te reto Kushina Uzumaki!.- Fugaku sonrió siniestramente.- si tú me ganas, dejare a Mikoto en paz, pero si yo gano aras lo que te pida.

«El karma debía de estar de su lado» Pensó Kushina, el estúpido pelinegro le estaba dando la forma ideal de deshacerse de él. Ella deseaba que Mikoto tuviera un buen novio. No un pervertido que hacía que su amiga fuera tan pervertida como él. Ella ganaría fácilmente la competencia de subir rápidamente las escaleras, el reto era estúpido y las probabilidades de que él se llevara la victoria eran casi nulas. _Eso debió de advertirle algo._ Pero no escucho a la razón. La mayoría de veces siempre se dejaba llevar por su carácter impulsivo.

-Acepto el reto fubaka.- ambos bajaron por las escaleras.- si te entendí bien ttebane, gana el primero que llegue al salón de clases.

Él asintió, las escaleras estaban casi desiertas, era la hora del receso y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería o en las canchas.

-¡Yo contare!, ¡ a la de tres comenzamos!.- grito Mikoto.- una, dos y tres.

Lo único que vio Mikoto de ellos dos, fue un borrón rojo y otro negro.

Hana estaba al final de las escaleras, se encontraba nerviosa por lo que aria, _pero todo era por el bien de Kushina._

Fugaku comenzó a saltar los escalones y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la destreza de la pelirroja. Quien logro esquivarlo y se adelanto a él por dos escalones.

Hana noto que Kushina ganaría por casi nada, por lo que siguió el plan.

-Increíble que Minato este platicando con esa chica guapa del F, creo que se llama Jiseth.

Ese comentario distrajo la concentración de Kushina, quien titubeo por un momento y Fugaku la rebasó. Ella llego al salón de clases en segundo lugar.

-¿Qué está haciendo Minato?.- pregunto a la pelinegra.

Hana se mostro nerviosa.

-Me confundí.- aclaro.- no era tu novio.

Los ojos violetas brillaron de malestar. Alguien carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Te he ganado Uzumaki.- dijo con autosuficiencia.- y quiero reclamar mi premio.

Kushina bajo la cabeza y alzo los brazos en señal de rendición. Algo nerviosa alzo el rostro para ver que se le había ocurrido al Uchiha. Quien prolongo el silencio unos minutos para hacerlo más emocionante.

-¡DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE QUIERES TTEBANE!

Él sonrió y Kushina retrocedió porque su instinto de supervivencia se activo.

-Quiero que Beses a Minato delante de nosotros por Diez minutos. Y no quiero esos besos estúpidos que ustedes de seguro se dan. No. Quiero que haya mordida, lengua, gemidos. _Quiero que abuses prácticamente con la boca a tu novio._

Todo fue dicho con una voz serena y autoritaria.

Kushina estuvo a punto de desmayarse. _Ella no podía…_

-Distes tu palabra Uzumaki.- la reto nuevamente él.- ¿acaso no tienes honor?

Y el orgullo que era otra debilidad que tenía ella se alzo.

-Minato no está.

-De eso no te preocupes.- el pelinegro volteo a ver a Hana

La peli azul saco de su bolsa un celular y marco rápidamente.

- tráelo.- fue todo lo que dijo. Miro a su amiga, quien palideció ante la situación. Hana sintió remordimientos, pero se acordó que todo era por el bien de ella.

.

.

.

.

Minato comía animadamente una crepa de queso, le encantaba su sabor. Curiosamente Hiashi se la había invitado.

El sonido del celular de su amigo sonó. Y al ver el brillo en los ojos plateados algo llamado instinto le hizo dar un paso atrás. _Quería escapar de esa mirada._

-Kushina te necesita.

Pero al escuchar esas palabras todo quedo olvidado y se dejo arrastrar por el Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

El rubio llego al salón en donde su novia estaba sentada en su escritorio. Curiosamente Mikoto, Fugaku, Hana y Hiashi eran los únicos ahí reunidos.

Él se acerco a ella pero estaba cohibido ante las miradas de sus "amigos".

-Kushina…-Ella lo miro con unos ojos de angustia y eso le preocupo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Rápido Uzumaki, tu tiempo se agota a menos que quieras que todo el salón sea testigo.

Los ojos violetas vieron el reloj_, diez minutos y el recreo acabaría._ Por lo que ella se levanto de su asiento, agarro de la mano a Minato llevándoselo a la esquina del salón.

Él rubio no sabía que pasaba pero algo tramaban esos cuatro de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?...- repitió nuevamente. Él levanto el mentón de ella, para mirar sus ojos cristalinos.

Kushina aprovecho la ocasión para quitarle los lentes y dejarlos en la orilla de la ventana. Después centro su atención en él.

_-lo siento…-_ fue lo único que dijo antes de alzarse de puntitas, pasar su manos por el cuello de él y atraerlo para besarlo.

_Todo fue sorpresivo… mágico y excitante. _

Kushina por primera vez en los dos años que llevaban de novios se apretó a él y lo sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte para besarlo y que no rompiera el abrazo. Minato sintió el tembló de su cuerpo y el de ella. Los labios dulces de Kushina lo besaban insistentemente, _como pidiendo más._ Por un momento dudo pero respondió con el baile de siempre. _Uno tierno y seguro._ Pero ella le mordió el labio y se adentro a su boca.

Si no fuera porque Kushina lo sostenía fuertemente él se hubiera alejado. _Nunca habían llegado a tanto._ Sin embargo al sentir como la lengua de ella tímidamente tocaba la suya algo rompió años y años de disciplina. _El deseó lo invadió y las manos de él cobraron vida al enrollarla en una abrazo que no dejaba espacio alguno entre los dos._ Sus manos apretaron su cintura y ella se arqueo contra el cuerpo de su novio_. Y ahora comenzó el verdadero beso,_ uno inexperto pero con el suficiente entusiasmo y deseó para que se enfrascaran en una batalla de lenguas, mordidas. El sabor de ambos se combinaba. _A Kushina le encantaba el queso y Minato sabia a eso._

_Y por kami que nunca pensó el placer intenso que ella sentiría al besarlo, apretarlo y moverse junto a él._ Minato estaba tan encantado con ella. Años y años de estricta seriedad de dar pasos seguros, y en este momento lo único de lo cual era seguro es que nunca volvería a besar a Kushina castamente. _No cuando al tenerla entre sus manos la apretaba más a él. Podía sentirla en su totalidad, como sus senos se pagaban a su tórax. Como la temperatura subía por ambos cuerpos y como sus labios comenzaban a lamerse a mordiscos prolongados y embestidas de lengua._

Sonó una campana anunciando el final del receso y eso hizo que ambos bajaran de su nube. Se soltaron tranquilamente y pegaron sus frentes tranquilizando sus respiraciones.

-¡Eso fue abrazador!.- dijo Fugaku. Quien abrazo a la pareja que estaba ruborizada.- cumpliste Kushina, has saldado la deuda.

Los ojos azules miraron con irritación a sus "amigos".

El salón comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos. Minato se arreglo la ropa y tomo sus lentes de la ventana. Al ponérselos sobre él sintió que el control volvía a su vida. No le dijo nada a Kushina, ni la volteo a ver. Simplemente se sentó en su mesa correspondiente abrió un libro y fingió leer.

Kushina se sentó en su lugar como si estuviera ida. Paso la clase y ella siguió ida. Cuando Hana la pellizcó recobro algo de su cordura.

-Ese beso fue genial.- dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.- ustedes echan chispas.

Su rostro se mostro mas rojo que su cabello y alzo la mirada a donde se encontraba su novio. _Esta enojado_. Al comprenderlo Kushina se deprimió. _¿Cómo demonios se atrevió ella a casi violarlo?._ Un aura de depresión se formo en ella. _Ella sabía perfectamente que Minato era tímido, que no debió de haberlo presionado para besarla como lo hizo_. Se toco los labios aun sensibles. Le dolían un poco. Pero… _perdería muchas veces ante fubaka para recibir como recompensa nuevamente un beso así._ Quería sentir esas mariposas, esa electricidad, esa ansiedad, esa sed, quería sentirlo nuevamente a él.

Sus ojos nuevamente miraron al lugar donde estaba su novio.

_¡Mierda!.- susurro_

.

.

.

.

-¿podrían definir las palabras escritas en el pizarrón?.- dijo la maestra de español.

Minato anoto cada palabra hasta que tembló cuando escribió _deseo._ Y volvió a sentirse incomodo, se movió en su asiento tratando de acomodarse. _Pero es que no podía._ Sufría de un pequeño problema.

Miro debajo de su mochila que estaba sobre su rezago y se sonrojo.

_Estaba excitado. _

Tenía una erección que no había podido controlar en una hora y media después del beso. Aun temblaba y le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse. Quería que las clases terminaran. Quería correr a su casa encerrarse en su habitación y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Sintió una mirada sobre su espalda.

Y cerró los ojos.

_«Kushina»_

Ella le debía una explicación por su conducta. Ella le puso como acostumbraba un mundo patas arriba. Ella lo altero más de lo normal.

_«¿Vas a regañar a tu novia por un beso?»_

Su subconsciente lo reto.

_Ella era su novia y estaba en todo su derecho a besarlo. _

Y él sabía que las cosas no serian igual. Y eso lo excitaba. Tal vez por eso estaba enojado. Por que termino por romper la última barrera que tenia entre ellos dos. Porque nunca más la besaría con delicadeza cuando sabia el éxtasis que sentia al tenerla entre sus brazos y morderle esos labios.

_Gimió._

-¿se siente mal Namikaze?.- pregunto la maestro al pasar cerca de él y escuchar un ruido extraño.

Él rubio se ruborizo, _por kami…_

E hizo lo único que podía para salir del lugar y tratar de tranquilizarse.

_«MINTIO»_

-¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

La maestra sintió.

Él recogió sus cosas y salió lo más calmado que pudo. Fue a la enfermería le tomaron la presión y al verlo alterado le dieron un pase de salida. Llego a su casa. Se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando se derrumbo sobre su cama.

Grito

¡Mierda!

.

.

.

.

.

O.o y yo me quede asi.

XD si lo se, rarisisisimo. Todo la culpa la tiene mi imaginación.

Les agradesco sus a TODOS sus comentarios me hacen super mega feliz.

Y viene lo mejor XD.

A partir de este capítulo, todo se calienta.

El tercer capítulo lo subo el domingo XD.

Mi queria nee-chan ELYING_CHAN 21. Espero te guste. Con mi amor y cariño.

_**Y acuérdense que un autor vive de los comentarios, un me gusta aun que sea sencillo, para los autores es genial recibirlos. Fomentemos los comentarios, muchos han dejado de escribir por la falta de ánimos.**_

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. reeconciliacion

**Ni hao.- yo aquí con una historia que se actualizara rápidamente. Es de siete capítulos y ya todos están listos, así que nada de preocuparse por las actualizaciones. Esta historia es en agradecimiento a una gran autora y una linda hermanita, me hizo el honor de aceptar mi reto para el dia 19 de este mes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencias: mundo alternativo normal. La historia se desarrolla en la Escuela secundaria de Konoha. Las situaciones contienen algo de sexo moderado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grupo de Facebook**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**Un regalo mio para mi querida**

**ELYING_CHAN 21**

**.**

**.**

**Momentos de un Noviazgo**

**By **

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tercer capítulo: reconciliación. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente cuando Kushina llego tarde a la escuela, cinco minutos para las siete. No pudo llegar temprano estuvo mortificándose toda la noche, por lo que se desvelo y aprovecho el tiempo para cocinar. A las tres de la mañana el sueño llego por fin, pero eso la retuvo en la cama hasta tarde.

_¡Demonios!_

Chillaba internamente.

No había podido hablar con Minato y disculparse el día anterior debido a que él se había retirado a su casa. Cuando llego al salón su novio la miro de una forma que la estremeció. Los ojos azules pasibles que siempre la miraban, echaba chispas. El azul era eléctrico, duro.

Ella paso a lado del lugar donde él estaba sentado y dijo en un susurro nuevamente lo_ siento_.

Minato no contesto nada, y Kushina se sintió fatal.

Llego a su lugar y se derrumbo. El día iniciaba sin su beso y lo que era peor es que Minato estaba enojado con ella.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Antes de que sonara la campana del receso Kushina le boto un papel al Uchiha, que se sentaba en la fila de alado.

El pelinegro leyó el mensaje. Y una sonrisa pervertida cruzo en sus labios. Miro a Kushina y asintió.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad. ¿Por qué se comportaba hoy amablemente?

El mensaje decía: _te ordeno que cuides la entrada al salón en la hora del receso. Hablare con Minato. Me lo debes._

Al ver la mirada de reproche de Kushina, el pelinegro respondió el mensaje.

La bolita cayó cerca de ella y al leerlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de color.

_Siempre te ayudare si lo que deseas es poder fajar a tu novio sin interrupciones._

Ella apretó fuertemente el papel y lo rompió en pedacitos. Se vengaría cruelmente del Uchiha cuando tuviera tiempo.

El reloj marco las 10:00 am y las campanas anunciaron el receso.

Kushina se atrevió a hablarle a Minato. Llego a su lugar donde su novio recogía sus cosas y con una voz tan amable como pudo hablo.

-Quiero platicar contigo.- vio perfectamente como Minato se tensaba al escuchar su voz. Ella estaba detrás de él.- traje el desayuno y podemos platicar aquí en el salón. Fubaka cuidara la entra, nadie nos molestara.

Él no dijo nada. Y ella esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta.

-De acuerdo.

Kushina se relajo al escucharlo y nuevamente regreso a su lugar por los desayunos que preparo, el salón se vació rápidamente. Coloco las cosas en la mesa que ocupaba el maestro y comenzó a sacar todo lo que había traído.

Minato jalo una silla y se sentó en espera de que su novia terminara de acomodar las cosas. La mesa se lleno de pastelillos, galletas, sándwich, omelet, salchichas. Todo tenía un olor agradable y él sabía que todo estaba riquísimo. Había tenido la oportunidad de comer lo que su novia preparaba y le gustaba mucho su comida. Aun así, mantuvo su vista sobre la comida y su rostro no expresaba señal alguna. Él estaba serio, era mejor que Kushina notara las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ambos comieron en total silencio, y eso fue nefasto para la pelirroja. Quien alzaba a cada rato la mirada a él y solo veía como comía pausadamente. Ella en los quince minutos que llevaban comiendo había tratado de iniciar una conversación trivial, pero él solo respondía con un sí o no.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y eso fue todo lo que sus nervios soportaron.

-Se que estas molesto ´ttebane, ya te pedí disculpas.- ella comenzó hablar rápidamente, tratando de explicar el por qué de su comportamiento.- él estúpido de fubaka me reto, y yo por tratar de querer librar a mi amiga de un pervertido termine perdiendo ese estúpido reto. Sé que no debí…

Él alzo la mano interrumpiendo la explicación de ella.

-¿Terminaste de comer?.- pregunto tranquilamente.

Ella nunca tuvo hambre, por lo que asintió. Al ver como él recogía todo Kushina se apresuro a ayudarle. Al dejar limpio la mesa del salón Minato se sentó sobre la mesa, eso sorprendió a Kushina pero se apresuro a sentarse a lado de él. Mirando el salón completo.

-Estoy molesto.- dijo Minato de pronto.- Muy molesto.

-lo sé.- susurro Kushina

Él alzo una ceja y dirigió su mirada a ella. Quien no se acobardo y mantuvo sus ojos violetas sobre él.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy molesto?

-yo… no debí… te obligue… yo…- bajo la mirada y apretó su falda.

Él suspiro y se bajo de la mesa, se quito los lentes y los puso en un lugar seguro. Luego se coloco enfrente de ella que estaba sentada, se acerco demasiado y alzo el rostro con sus manos.

_Azul y violeta conectados._

-Estoy molesto contigo por muchas razones.- él pego su frente al de ella.- la primera es que aun que fuera un reto me ganaste el valor de besarte de esa forma, la segunda razón es que como de costumbre pones mi mundo al revés y siento que un remolino pasa por mi vida y que todo ese control que poseo se pierde. La tercera y más poderosa razón.- dijo limitando el espacio a un suspiro.- es que nunca podre besarte.- susurro.- nuevamente igual que antes.

_Y la beso…_

Ella le paso las manos por el cuello y acaricio los cabellos dorados. La posición nueva en todos los sentidos les permitió un acercamiento que despertó aun más sentimientos. Sus labios estaban deseosos de batirse nuevamente a duelo. No fue algo tierno. Era un beso SALVAJE con ansiedad. Y por kami que ellos lo repetirían muchas veces hasta hacerlo a un más perfecto.

Él le mordió el labio inferior, deseoso de degustar su sabor. Sus lenguas ¿ no sabían cómo encontrarse? o ¿que se deberían hacer?. Por lo que hicieron lo que el instinto les decía y a un ritmo abrazador. Mordieron, succionaron y jadearon el uno contra el otro, como queriendo quitarse el oxigeno a cada uno. La ansiedad igualaba cuando tienes demasiada sed y necesitabas beber rápidamente.

Las manos de él la aprisionaron y encarcelaron. Después le masajeo la espalda en unas caricias que a Kushina le pusieron si es posible el cuerpo más caliente, sus senos rápidamente se tensaron y una humedad comenzó a fabricar su cuerpo.

Y él sintió perfectamente como se excitaba y esa sensación se concentraba todo en cierta parte de su anatomía. Hizo algo que lo desconcertó y fue presionar su cuerpo "esa zona en especifico "al de Kushina. Quien gimió por la caricia intima.

Las campanas del reloj anunciaron el final del receso.

Cuando sus amigos entraron riendo encontraron a los dos sentados en sus respectivos lugares fingiendo leer un libro. Pero con los rostros color escarlatas. Y no pudieron evitar soltar cada uno una carcajada.

-¡hey Kushina!.- dijo aun ahogado de risa Fugaku.- que habilidad la tuya de leer un libro al revés.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente el libro estaba al revés y no pudo evitar decir.

-¡mierda ttebane!

.

.

.

.

Si lo se. Rarisisisimo.

¬¬ culpa a mi imaginación.

Mi queria nee-chan ELYING_CHAN 21. Espero te guste. Con mi amor y cariño.

_**Y acuérdense que un autor vive de los comentarios, un me gusta aun que sea sencillo, para los autores es genial recibirlos. Fomentemos los comentarios, muchos han dejado de escribir por la falta de ánimos.**_

Gracias por leer y comentar.

_Y todo comienza a calentarse._


	4. dulce venganza

**Ni hao- aquí con la actualización de esta historia que me encanta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**Presenta**

**MOMENTOS DE UN NOVIAZGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Dulce venganza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y todo comenzó a verse y sentirse de una manera diferente…_

_Con más color, con mas vida y con más alegría…_

Kushina corría nuevamente a las seis de la mañana por la escuela y ahora con más energías que nunca. Desde hace dos días todo era mejor, _diferente pero mejor_. Minato se había comenzado a comportar de una forma más suelta con ella. Con mayor confianza y eso le gustaba. Y quería que la escuela no terminara o deseaba que la noche fuera muy corta.

Llego al salón, entro apresuradamente. Últimamente ya no perdía el tiempo arreglándose la ropa antes de llegar.

Minato no se altero al ver como entraba su novia desarreglada por su carrera con el tiempo. Él se paró de su lugar, ella se acerco a él. Boto su mochila al suelo y no perdió mas el tiempo, enredo sus manos al cuello de Minato y sintió esas mariposas en su cuerpo al ser encarcelada por un abrazo fuerte y excitante.

.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las 6:05 am, aun había el suficiente tiempo para un buen beso.

_En estos días se besaban como si fuera el fin del mundo. Ambos comenzaban aprender, que con cada beso el sabor mejoraba._

El dulce néctar de ella afectaba los sentidos masculinos de una manera irracional, esto lo había asustado pero ahora que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a este tipo de caricias lo que deseaba era _más._ Minato era consiente el cambio "drástico" de su relación. _Antes todo pasaba lento, delicado, suave, controlado._ _Ahora al tocarla quería mas, al sentirla deseaba cosas que sabían eran indebidas._ Su educación tan arraigada en él era lo único que lo sostenía y evitaba más comportamientos fuera de lugar. Pero sabía que la tentación a lo prohibido seria fuerte, atrayente. Por lo que derrumbo otra regla más y se permitió comenzar a conocer las sensaciones que Kushina le provocaba. Comenzar a estudiar la reacción del cuerpo de ambos y de esta forma podría mantener "_algo de control"_ sobre su estado de "_calentura"._

Para Kushina le experiencia de un_ BUEN BESO _era un suceso mágico, algo que debía de explorarse cada vez que se tuviera oportunidad. Era mejor que comer ramen. Sentía su cuerpo cambiante, necesitado de la presencia de Minato y de las caricias que él tímidamente comenzaba a darle. Como recorrer su espalda en un masaje. Sentía que la aprisionaba de una forma _"indebida" _como queriendo_ traspasar la blusa y tocar su piel. _

Y mientras sus labios se lamian y uno que otro gemido se escuchaba en el salón. Seguían jugando a los besos.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en las escaleras y aun no queriendo se separaron. Los dos sonrojados con las respiraciones alteradas con las miradas de deseó y con las ansias de querer mas. Pero las pisadas se escucharon más fuertes, rompieron el abrazo. Ella recogió su mochila y se encamino a su asiento.

Minato saco sus lentes de su mochila y se los puso. Hana entro sin ganas al lugar, pero sonrió al ver al rubio, se acerco a él.

-Ayúdame.- dijo la peli azul. Con lagrimas en los ojos.- sé que no te gusta dar copia con la tarea pero puedo sobornarte.- ella mordió su labio y saco de su falda una foto.- te la daré si me dejas copiar TODOS los problemas de matemáticas y me das las respuestas de Física.

Minato abrió los ojos al ver la foto que tenia la amiga de Kushina. Una donde la pelirroja estaba con ropa de dormir. Era una blusa delgada que se marcaba a su cuerpo de color rojo, el escote era profundo y estaba sentada cruzando las piernas sobre su cama por lo que el pequeño short que tenía dejaba al descubierto demasiada piel. _Al parecer estudiaba_.

-¿Qué dices?.- pregunto ansiosa Hana.

Él agarro la foto, la guardo en su mochila y saco todas las tareas. La peli azul chillo de emoción.

-¡gracias Mina-chan!.

Kushina quien había estado sentada en su silla esperando a que su corazón se tranquilizara y sus sentidos dejaran de estar en las nubes, vio todo sin poner atención. Ya que Hana había llegado directamente a Minato y susurrado algunas cosas. Al ver como la peli azul agarraba las libretas de su novio se sorprendió.

-¡¿TENEMOS TAREAS?!.- chicho fuertemente.

Minato asintió y se acerco a ella.

-¡MIERDA!

Él negó con la cabeza.

-te ayudare.- se sentó a lado de ella.- ¿Qué tarea no hiciste?

Ella lo miro con malestar.

-¿HAY MAS DE UNA TTEBANE?

-filosofía, matemáticas, física y química.

-¡MIERDA, Y DOBLE MENTE MIERDA!

-¡Kushina!

.

.

.

.

La hora de la venganza había llegado. Todo estaba planeado. Eran las 12:00 del día y la clase de educación física comenzaba. Kushina solo esperaba el momento para que Fubaka pagara todas las cosas que le había hecho. _Aun que internamente agradecía que la perversión de él fuera contagiosa._ Por lo que su broma sería algo _templada._

Sonrió al ver como venían de los vestidores fubaka, Ojitos y su Mina-chan. Ambos venían enfrascados en una plática.

-Sensei.- chillo Kushina llamando su atención.-¿ por qué no realiza carreras?, es bueno para nuestra salud .

Kitori, Sensei de educación física miro con desconcierto lo sugerido por Kushina. Esa niña con cara de ángel y cuerpo de tentación era un diablito.

-¿Qué estas tramando Uzumaki?.

-Yo.- hizo la cara de sorpresa y le dio la sonrisa mas angelical.- nada.

Esa respuesta lo hizo tensarse y después vio como ella dirigía la mirada al pelinegro y en los ojos violetas se apreciaba un brillo siniestro. Y aun sabiendo que esa chiquilla lo estaba utilizando decidió relajarse un rato viendo que se proponía la pelirroja.

-Muy bien chicos, aremos carreras por el campo.- señalo el lugar.- tres vueltas, un hombre contra mujer. Empecemos.- fingió leer la lista de alumnos en su tabla que traía.- UCHIHA Y UZUMAKI.

Ella rápidamente se puso en el lugar que le correspondía, vio como fubaka se resistía a correr.

-VAMOS TTEBANE.- grito ella.- ¡no me tengas miedo!

El pelinegro se olvido de sus razones del porque no quería correr y se situó a lado de ella.

-pateare tu trasero Uzumaki.- la amenazo.

Y comenzaron la carrera a la segunda vuelta ninguno estaba cansado la resistencia de ambos era sorprendente. Pero de pronto se escucho un crack, y el pelinegro recordó por qué no quería moverse demasiado. Su short no resistió los movimientos bruscos, él se detuvo justo en el momento en que se rompía por completo la dichosa prenda y dejaba al descubierto su bóxer de corazoncitos que Mikoto le había regalado.

-¡Por kami Uchiha!, no sabía de esos justos en ropa interior. Son tan femeninos.- y rompió en risas ella.

El salón entero estallo en carcajadas.

Él pelinegro la miro por un momento con un gran odio y se olvido de todo y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la escuela.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después el reloj marcaba las 12:25 pm y ella entraba al salón de clases completamente mojada. El estúpido de Fubaka había iniciado una guerra de agua en contra de ella. Por eso estaba completamente empapada.

Se acerco a su lugar y comenzó a quitarse la camisa de educación física. La puerta volvió a abrirse y ella voltio a ver quien entraba ya que estaban a un en clases.

-Te pasaste.

Minato entro al lugar y vio como ella solo se encogía de hombros y siguió retirando la camisa _ENFRENTE de él_. Esto provoco que su estomago se contraiga, sus ojos azules no se despejaron de los movimientos que ella realizaba para retirar la prenda. _Su mente que últimamente estaba muy pervertida pensó que debajo de la camisa no tenía nada ya que lo que apreciaba era color piel._

-Me lo debía ttebane.- Kushina retiro la camisa y la puso cerca de la ventana. Se paso las manos por la blusa que traía debajo, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Minato suspiro y apretó los dientes_. Esa mujer lo estaba alterando al hacer ESO. ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo que hacía? Para él, era toda una invitación._ Trato de serenarse y pensar con el CEREBRO. Pero al parecer últimamente era lo que menos ocupaba.

Al ver como ella estornudaba él se quito su camisa de educación física quedando en una de algodón, se acerco a ella.

-quítate eso.- dijo con una voz ronca.- te refriaras si no lo haces.

_Ella noto el sonrojo de las mejillas de su novio y queriendo provocarlo más, porque su diablito interior quería verlo aun más nervioso dijo con vos "sedosa y tierna" acompañada de su mejor sonrisa._

-¿me ayudarías?

Él entrecerró los ojos y ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. _La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se burlaba de él. Pero era un juego que ambos podían jugar_. Así que sacando ese lado oscuro que lo dominaba últimamente, dejo la camisa seca a un lado, se acerco a ella y mirándola fijamente comenzó a retirar la blusa.

Ella inspiro fuerte y cerró los ojos, incrédula ante la acción de Minato. _Tembló _cuando el aire le pego a su cuerpo, ella se _desmaya_ casi al sentir las manos de él retirar la prenda, _inspiro profundo._ Después sintió como le colocaba la camisa seca y la acomodaba.

-Abre los ojos.

La orden dicha en un susurro y con una voz ronca la estremeció. Al abrir sus ojos y ver la mirada tan pero tan azul la puso en un estado de gelatina, _temblorosa y flácida._

-Eres demasiado traviesa y debes de aprender a controlarte. Ese diablito que tienes te puede meter en muchos problemas.

Ella asintió. Minato había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

Las campanas sonaron marcando el final de las clases.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar apresuradamente y ella aun no salía de shock. Cuando Minato ya se retiraba, la pelirroja salto rápidamente del lugar y corrió detrás de él con mochila y todo.

Él se detuvo al escuchar los pasos apresurados.

-Se que no debería de preguntar ttebane.- dijo rápidamente y con el corazón en la mano.- pero moriré si me guardo esto para mí.

Él asintió.

-Dime

-¿te gusto lo que vistes?

Minato apretó los labios.

-Mañana te diré la respuesta de tu problema; el cual desarrollare con un ejemplo.- se ajusto los lentes.- y créeme, no te quedara alguna duda de la respuesta.

_Kushina no entendió nada._

Él le acaricio el cabello.

-hasta mañana amor.- se dio la vuelta y salió de la escuela.

Kushina quería morirse. Lo vio alejarse con el corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

XD rarísimo lo se…

Y pensar que con esta historia iba a participar en el reto del sábado. T.T siento que últimamente escribo aun mas raro ¬¬.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Un autor vive de esas palabras. Son Ustedes son la inspiración.**


	5. tabla ritmica

**Ni hao- aquí con la actualización de esta historia que me encanta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**Presenta**

**MOMENTOS DE UN NOVIAZGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tabla rítmica**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viernes Kushina se levanto como de costumbre a las cinco de la mañana. Pero con el corazón latiendo en una loca carrera y con el cuerpo en un estado "caliente". _¿Cómo no estar así?_, si solo al pensar que Minato su novio el Tímido, callado y SOBRE todo caballeroso. Fue capaz de quitarle la camisa y verla en ropa interior.

Frunció el ceño al acordarse que el brasear del día de ayer era afortunadamente nuevo y no solo eso, era uno de encaje color negro y con almohadillas, las cuales le asentaban el pecho y le daban mayor volumen. Daba gracias a Kami que su madre le insistiera en que debía de ponerse piezas bonitas ya que era una damita en pleno crecimiento.

Claro dudaba mucho que su santa madre estuviera aconsejándola con el fin de que su novio la viera.

Apretó fuertemente la almohada y enterró la cabeza.

Apretó los labios para no chillar de emoción y frustración a la vez.

_Su relación cambiaba y a cada momento todo mejoraba._

_¡Por kami! Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida._

-¡Kushina levántate!.- Mito entro a la habitación de su pequeño diablito.- quiero que tomes muchas fotos del día de hoy. Quiero saberlo todo.

La pelirroja miro con curiosidad a su madre y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Últimamente esta más despistada que de costumbre.- puso sus manos en sus caderas y la miro con una sonrisa.- hoy es el día de la tabla rítmica.

-¡MIERDA!.- ella rápidamente se alzo de la cama.

-cuando aprenderás a hablar apropiadamente.- negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Llego como de costumbre temprano pero no era la única. Hoy era el día de recreación artística. Los salones salían a la chancha de actos cívicos y presentaban una tabla rítmica.

Hoy no abría clases formales, salían temprano.

Miro con pesar el lugar donde Minato se sentaba, su novio obviamente no estaba ahí. él formaba parte del equipo de organización, y en estos momentos comenzaban a ponerlo todo en orden para que fuera un éxito el evento.

.

.

.

Minato era el encargado Juvenil del evento del día de hoy. Los participantes del comité eran como de costumbre los conocidos como nerds. _Aquellos demasiado inteligentes y tímidos como para ser parte activa del evento._

-¡hey Minato!.

El voltio a ver a la pelinegra que traía una caja llena de cosas. Se acerco a ella y la ayudo aponerlo todo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.- suspiro la chica.- estamos a tiempo y saldrá todo muy bien.

Él asintió y comenzó a sacar las pancartas y adornos que traía la caja. Cali miro con ensoñación al chico, era tan lindo y _"casi perfecto"_ _si no fuera por que tuviera como novia a la más revoltosa de la escuela_. Con un paso premeditado se acerco a él de una forma coqueta.

-¿te gusta el color rojo? ¿Es tu color favorito?

Minato frunció el ceño ante las preguntas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella señalo el lugar. Los tonos eran rojo y verde, pero más rojo.

_El rubio se sonrojo al darse cuenta que inconscientemente su mente trabajaba por sí sola._

-entonces.- lo siguió cuestionando ella.- ¿es tu color favorito?

Él asintió, tenía un nudo en la garganta. _Consciente de que realmente adoraba el color_.

-Es extraño.- comento Cali.- para mí que te gustaría algo como amarillo o azul. El rojo es demasiado brillante, demasiado chillón.

Minato no quiso profundizar la conversación dejando a Cali con la duda del por qué escoger ese color tan intenso.

Pero de repente la pelinegra lo entendió, y abrió los ojos al ver como cierta pelirroja se abría paso entre los estudiantes y se acercaba a ellos. ¿_Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?,_ obvio que para él era su color preferido, _su novia parecía un tomatito con todo ese cabello a su alrededor_. Pensó con envidia.

-te buscan.- dijo apretando los dientes. Si ella no estuviera tan cerca nunca hubiera notado el temblor del cuerpo masculino, como su respiración se alteraba.

-Hola Cali.- saludo Kushina con una sonrisa abierta. Y después miro la espalda de Minato, se acerco a él.- Buen día Mina-chan.

Minato voltio a verla y Kushina le sonrió abiertamente. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. Cali se moría de envidia, no necesitaba su súper intelecto para darse cuenta que esos dos morían el uno por el otro. _Esa estúpida regla de que polos opuestos se atraen se comprobaba con ellos. _Carraspeo varias veces para romper la burbuja que los mantenía en un mundo inexistente.

Kushina y Minato se sonrojaron.

-¿Necesitas ayuda ttebane?.- dijo ella con entusiasmo y nerviosa.- tengo tiempo y quiero ayudar dattebayo.

Él asintió.

-Podrías ayudarme a colocar los carteles y los últimos adornos.

Ella comenzó a recoger los papeles y sus manos se rosaron. Ambos se miraron nuevamente.

Cali volvió a carraspear.

-vamos Kushina.- jalo a la pelirroja.- pongámonos a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó en tiempo y forma. Se inicio las tablas rítmicas por salones, la escuela era una gran festividad estudiantil.

Kem era la conductora del evento. Tenía una voz fuerte y decidida.

La encargada de música y escenario por su buen gusto era Jess.

Minato como coordinador solo se cercioraba que la presentación del grupo entrara en el tiempo y acabara de acuerdo al horario.

.

_._

_._

-Deja de moverte.- Mikoto le jalo el pelo a Kushina. La peinaba con una cola en lo alto y dejaba unos risos sobre su rostro.

-Me pica la cara ttebane.

Hana la maquillaba tenue, aun que fruncía los labios al ver que su amiga no podía estar quieta por cinco minutos.

-si te sigues moviendo tanto.- le reprocho la peli azul.- le diré a Minato que deseas más intimidad.

-¡eso es mentira ttebane!

-creo que él lo creería. De ti es muy creíble.

Kushina dejo de moverse y se dejo maquillar.

-la que caya otorga.- Hana miro a la pelinegra.- este lápiz labial es genial Mikoto.- comenzó a aplicárselo a la Uzumaki.- por más que beses a una persona por media hora no se quita.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunto Kushina.

-Experiencia propia.- susurro Hana.- ¡listo!

-Yo también termine.- dijo de forma solemne Mikoto.- ¡Levántate Kushina y muéstrale al mundo que los milagros existen!

-no sé porque son mis amigas.- la pelirroja se acerco al espejo que había en el baño. Donde todas se estaban arreglando. Aun que la mayoría ya había terminado.

-te vez muy bonita.- dijeron en coro sus amigas

Kushina se estudio por un momento, la falda violeta con la que participarían en la tabla rítmica era muy corta. Pero por las calenturas de sus compañeras ellas así exigieron el vestuario. La blusa era una ombliguera negra, dejaba al descubierto todo su abdomen y se ajustaba a sus pechos, los cuales se veían demasiado grandes para su justo. Pero no pudo evitar agarra el mejor brasear que su madre le había dado. Uno violeta de encajes con almohadillas. Su rostro se sonrojo. _Había pensado en Minato al ponerse la prenda_. La cual asía el conjunto con un bóxer violeta. _Se sentía desnuda, pero se veía ardiente._ El conjunto terminaba con unas sandalias negras. Podría definirse como presentable. _Al menos Minato tenía a alguien pasable a su lado_. Al llegar a esas conclusiones se sintió mejor consigo misma.

-¡vamos ttebane!.- chillo emocionada.- ¡ganemos el evento!

.

.

.

.

Solo faltaban dos tablas rítmicas para que su grupo pasara. Minato veía a sus compañeros en espera de encontrar a su novia entre los ahí reunidos.

Estaba cerca de la tarima detrás de una gran cortina roja.

_Quería al menos desearle suerte._

Se tenso al sentir unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-Tenía que verte.- susurro Kushina.- deséame suerte ttebane. Sabes que eres mi amuleto de la fortuna.- ella lo soltó.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y quedo prendado de la imagen. _Ahí estaba su novia más hermosa que nunca. _

-tengo que irme.- dijo apresuradamente.- Mikoto a de andarme buscando, me le escape.

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta fue agarrada por él. _La atrajo a su cuerpo con ese abrazo tan suyo ,_ _tan posesivo._ Y sorprendió a la pelirroja robándole un beso.

Por la sorpresa ella no pudo responder como era debido. Inicio rápidamente y termino de la misma forma.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Dejo a su novia sin palabras y eso era un suceso rarísimo.

-Has recibido tu beso del día.- explico Minato, con una mirada brillosa.- por lo que has roto cualquier aura negativa en tu karma.

Al entender las palabras de ella soltó una risa cantarina.

-Muy cierto ttebane. Gracias por espantarme las malas vibras. Me voy.

.

.

.

.

La tabla rítmica del salón 3 "C" fue tomada como la más depravada. Por los movimientos eróticos, las insinuaciones sensuales y por la forma de vestir del ellas.

Un rotundo fracaso con los profesores, pero un éxito estudiantil. Que aplaudían, chillaban a gritos muchas cosas obscenas.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las doce del día, los alumnos eran escasos. Minato recogía lo último del evento. Dejo todo en la prefectura y se dirigió a su salón de clases. Al entrar se encontró con una competencia de besos. Kushina miraba fijamente su reloj y estaba contando.

-llevan 20 minutos y por lo que veo Ojitos tiene mas pulmón que fubaka.

Minato cerró la puerta fuerte. Por lo que las parejas dejaron de besuquearse.

-¿Quién gano Kushina?.- pregunto Mikoto con los labios rojos y pintados aun.

-¡Ojitos ttebane!

-no creo en ese resultado.- el Uchiha se mostro roñoso.- ¡ exijo la revancha!

-será otro día amor.- Mikoto se dirigió a su asiento y levanto su mochila.- tengo que irme, he quedado con mi madre.

-y nosotros aprovecharemos para ir al cine.- dijo Hana con su mochila en las manos.- ¿alguien se anima?

-no

-No

-no

- entonces los dejamos solos para que hagan cochinaditas.- susurro Mikoto, jalando a su novio a la salida.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tienes ese cara ttebane?.

Kushina se acerco a él y se sentó en la mesa del maestro. Su piel tembló por el frio que sintió sus piernas y su trasero en contacto con la fría mesa. Comenzó a mover sus pies y miraba con curiosidad a Minato quien guarda todas sus cosas en su maletín.

Él alzo la mirada y al darse cuenta de la imagen que tenía enfrente y _suspiro con derrota._ Se dirigió a la puerta y al sostener el pomo en su mano tembló inseguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿te vas ttebane?

Se escucho un clip del seguro.

-no quiero que nadie nos moleste.- su voz fue pausada y ronca.

Kushina se encogió de hombros no siendo consciente del comportamiento tan extraño de su novio.

-¿de quién fue la idea de esos pasos?.- comento como si nada y acercándose a donde ella estaba sentada.

La pelirroja pensó un momento.

-Anisha fue quien dijo que era lo que teníamos que hacer. Sé que los movimientos eran algo raros dattebayo.

-así que ella organizo "eso".- Kushina asintió. Después sus ojos azules delinearon la vestimenta que Kushina no se había quitado.- y supongo que ella escogió el vestuario?

Los ojos violetas miraron la falda que se le había subido demasiado, luego el top y pecando de ser tan inocente asintió sin darle importancia al asunto.

-sabes que ella tiene un cuerpazo y le encanta mostrarlo. Si te distes cuenta nadie dejaba de mirarla. Le quedaba muy bien ttebane.

-A_ mi_.- remarco sus palabras.- _me gusta cómo te queda a ti._

Kushina se estremeció al notar que él estaba enfrente de ella y la veía con una intensidad que derretiría cualquier cosa. Minato debió de haberse movido con una tranquilidad y una velocidad sorprendente porque no noto su cercanía hasta que invadía su espacio personal.

-¿en verdad te gusto?.- susurro ella con sorpresa.

-por supuesto.- aseguro él.

-eso es algo increíble ttebane.

Minato frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no soy nada femenina.- comenzó a contar sus deficiencias.- siempre traigo el uniforme desarreglado, por una razón que no se mi blusa siempre termina embarrada de algo, mis zapatos de tanto correr siempre traen polvo, mis apuntes, útiles y mi mochila son infantiles.- dirigió su mirada a su mochila que era de dragón ball.- nunca brillare en sociedad.- acepto con malestar.

-tonta.- él nunca dejo de mirarla y le regalo esa sonrisa que solo era para ella.- eres muy bonita, hermosa…

-necesitas cambiar de lentes mina-chan. Con esos ya no vez.

Él se quito los lentes y los dejo en la mesa.

-sufro de vista cansada eso no significa que este ciego. Te puedo ver perfectamente y déjame decirte que yo veo algo diferente a lo que tú dices.- le tomo las manos.- veo a alguien con amor a la vida, alguien que nunca se rinde, alguien que no le importa lo que la gente piense, alguien que defiende su forma de ser, alguien que no necesita estar a la moda para ser femenina…

-eres tan lindo pero las cosas no son así.- ella negó con la cabeza.- no soy buena gente y tengo muchos defectos. Soy egoísta. Sobre todo contigo. Tú te mereces una novia a tu altura, a veces mi tonta cabeza piensa que sería mejor terminar.- sintió el agarre más fuerte de sus manos, pero era el momento de confesiones.- te mereces…

-Deja de decir esas tonterías.- él se tenso y su voz sonó molesta.- ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas ridículas?

Los ojos violetas brillaron

-eres lo más cercano a un príncipe azul.- ella rompió el contacto de sus manos.- eres perfecto, no dudo que con el tiempo serás mas increíble de lo que eres ahorita. Tú necesitas estar con una princesa. ¿Es que acaso no te vez a un espejo?

El frunció el ceño.

-Mi físico no siempre fue así, y tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta llamar la atención. Cuando tú me conociste en la primaria era según tus palabras un afeminado endeble.

Ella se sonrojo por el comentario.

-pero eso fue hace tiempo.- rebatió.- ahora te vez diferente y puede asegurar que con el tiempo serás irresistible ttebane.

-Tonta.- volvió a insultarla.- no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que eres un patito feo.

-¡lo soy ttebane!.- chillo y lo miro con enojo.

-así que, según tú. Yo soy un príncipe y tu un simple patito feo.- Kushina asintió y él se frustró de desesperación.- toda esta conversación es ¿_porque quieres terminar conmigo_?

Los ojos violetas lo miraron con horror y miedo. Un temblor recorrió a Kushina. _¿Cómo demonios llegaron a este punto?_

Al ver la mirada de pánico de ella, Minato suspiro de frustración y se paso las manos por sus cabellos. _Kushina era la única que lo ponía al límite_.

Unas lágrimas nacieron de los ojos violetas y enojaron más a Minato.

-Tonta.- le recrimino nuevamente, pero para borrar esas lagrimas beso su rostro. Y después sus labios.

Un beso tímido con sabor a sal.

Él rompió la caricia y se acerco a ella quedando en la posición que últimamente era su favorita. Él parado en medio de sus piernas y con la frente pegada.

-Tonta.- susurro.- no sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que yo siento o lo que quiero.

Ella se mojo los labios y se atrevió a susurrar también.

-¿Qué quieres ttebane?

Kushina se tenso y cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mano sobre la corta falda que traía. Unos dedos finos dibujaron una caricia encima de su pierna.

-_para mi, tu eres irresistible Kushina._- se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la falda.- ayer me preguntaste si me había gustado lo que vi.- él volvió a besarla con un simple rose de labios pero no pudo evitar morderla. Después paseo su lengua por el contorno carnoso. Y claramente sintió el temblor femenino. El cual le produjo electricidad y mariposas en el cuerpo. Volvió a separarse de ella y trazo una línea de besos por su cuello.

Kushina lo rodeo con sus brazos para acercarlo y ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle la acción que realizaba. Minato se detuvo en su oreja y susurro.-si.-fue su respuesta y apretó la mano que tenia debajo de la falda sintiendo la piel caliente de ella.- tuve un sueño húmedo, donde tú y yo.. .- inicio la caricia circular nuevamente en su pierna. Respiraba agitadamente.- donde hacia algo más que ver._** Tocaba**_.- beso el lóbulo de su oreja.- _mordía_.- y lo hizo en esa zona sensible.- _haces de mi, un pervertido y solo es contigo. No puedo imaginarme estar con nadie más._

-_yo también soy una pervertida_.- reconoció ella.

Kushina se atrevió a meter sus pequeñas manos debajo del chaleco, aun que había ropa sentía la calidez del cuerpo. Y ya entrada en calor lo acerco mas a ella y _sintió perfectamente la prueba del_ _la situación_. Pero a la ¡MIERDA TODO!.

Se separo un poco de él para buscar sus labios y besarlo con las ansias que la consumía. Y él salió a su encuentro con el mismo deseo. No retiro la mano de la falda por lo contrario recorrió sus dedos hasta el inicio de sus caderas y las masajeo. Kushina se arco a él. Minato pasó la mano izquierda por la espalda y se adentro por debajo del top sintiendo el brasear, _«sería tan fácil soltar el broche»._

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de los movimientos que realizaban, de los gemidos que soltaban. Kushina de alguna forma que no comprendía logro meter las manos por debajo de la camisa y gruño de satisfacción cuando ante tal acto por parte de ella su novio la mordió.

Se tomaban un respiro y nuevamente se besaban.

El beso fue como diría Fubaka _"toda una violación a sus bocas"._

Las campañas del colegio sonaron y eso fue lo que les hizo entrar en razón.

Rompieron el beso y se miraron sonrojados y agitados. Al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban. Kushina estaba agarrada de él como si fuera una enredadera y él la sostenía por las nalgas y fue consciente de que eso significaba que él…

Minato se separo rápidamente de ella sentándola en el escritorio.

Kushina miro su reloj la 1:20 _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así?_

-debes de arreglarte la ropa Mina-chan.- comento ella, asiendo lo mismo que decía.- saldrás por la entrada de la escuela, el portero no se sorprenderá de verte aquí. Yo me saltare la barda.- recogió sus cosas rápidamente que estaban cerca.- nos vemos el lunes.- Kushina le quito el seguro a la puerta y se permitió voltearlo a ver.

_Minato en ese momento la miro, y la chispa seguía ahí._

-perdona las tonterías que dije ttebane.- ella le dio la vuelta al pomo de la puerta.

-Te amo Kushina.

La pelirroja lo miro primero sorprendida y después corrió a abrazarlo. Él la abrazo.

-tengo que irme ttebane.- dijo nerviosa ella mirándolo fijamente.- si me quedo puedo ser acusada de violación a menores de edad.

Él asintió.

-nos vemos el lunes.

Ella volvió a ir a la puerta.

-Kushina no se te olvide que las antologías de español son para el lunes a primera hora.

-¡mierda!

-por kami kushina.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, si lo se me quedo rarísimo ¬¬

Culpa la de mi imaginación.

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Un autor vive de esas palabras. Son Ustedes son la inspiración.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. una prueba de amor

_**NI HAO.- AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION T.T estamos a dos capítulos de terminar la historia…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Simplemente sueño con ellos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ANIYASHA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Presenta**_

_**.**_

_**MOMENTOS DE UN NOVIAZGO**_

_**CAP. 6.- Una prueba de amor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minato mantenía la cabeza agachada. Y apretaba fuertemente su pantalón. Esta sentado sobre sus piernas en una postura perfectamente alineada. _Desearía estar en cualquier parte menos en su casa._

-te cambiaras de escuela.

Al escuchar el veredicto de su madre él alzo la mirada.

-¿Por qué?.- susurro

La rubia frunció el ceño y señalo el papel que tenía en sus manos.

-Has sacado 997 puntos en la prueba de conocimiento.- ajusto sus lentes.- deberías sacar a esta altura los 1000 puntos. La escuela ordinaria a la que asistes te distraes. Por lo que te cambiaras por completo a Miyabioga. Nada de doble turno. Seguirás con tu formación en la mejor escuela.

-NO.- fue lo que dijo Minato de una forma segura.

-¿Me estas cuestionando?.- pregunto su madre alterada del comportamiento rebelde de su hijo.

Él nunca aparto la mirada azul sobre su progenitora.

-No madre, nunca me atrevería a cuestionarte.- tranquilizo su cuerpo y sus palabras.- si me salgo de Konoha e ingreso por completo a Miyabioga estoy seguro que el cambio de estudio me impediría alcanzar los tres puntos que me falta para ser perfecto. Lo que haré si me concedes el tiempo de un mes para estudiar más y demostrarte con hechos que puedo sacar los 1000 puntos, sin alterar mi vida.

La rubia de ojos azules como su hijo lo miro seriamente.

-No me gusta esa escuela corriente, tu padre fue el que autorizo que asistieras ahí y por las tardes siguieras estudiando en un lugar correcto. Él dijo que necesitabas acostumbrarte a todos los ambientes. A mí en lo particular no me gusta, no son gente de tu nivel, ni posición social.- suspiro.- pero me imagino que si se lo comentas a tu padre él lo autorizaría sobre todo porque fue ahí donde él estudio.- ella se alzo de donde estaba sentada.- te daré una última oportunidad Minato.- dijo firmemente.- si en un mes no alcanzas los 1000 puntos quiera tu padre o no, yo te cambiare de escuela. Acuérdate que el imperio Namikaze recae sobre ti.

Minato asintió y permaneció aun sentado después de que su madre desapareciera de la sala. Se recupero del susto y se encamino a su habitación. Al entrar al lugar miro con resentimiento el sitio. _Cualquier otro chico dudaba que viviera como él._ Su sola habitación era demasiado grande para su gusto, pero en ella tenía una biblioteca entera con los mejores libros, las paredes y todo era de color blanco y con el contorno dorado.

Todo estaba en un orden completo. Su mesa, sus libros, su computadora, su cama, sus muebles. _Nada fuera de lugar_. Se encamino a su mochila y extrajo una pequeña billetera que contenía su credencial de escuelas. Y ahí saco la única foto que tenia de Kushina. Se sentó en su cama y miro la imagen _recreándose del sentimiento que ella le causaba._

Nunca se abría atrevido a tener una foto de Kushina por temor a que su familia la viera y entonces si lo apartaran de ella. Recorrió con sus dedos la foto.

_Él tenía que ser perfecto, pero no por su familia o el imperio Namikaze._

_Él quería ser perfecto para Kushina. Para que algún día cuando la edad le permitiera poder decidir a él sobre su vida pudiera ofrecerle algo a ella._

_Kushina_ era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese mundo de reglas exageradas, de esa presión que sus padres ejercían sobre. De estas paredes que lo asfixiaban.

Si no fuera por ella seria alguien como su madre y padre. _Y eso le daba repulsión._ No quería ser una marioneta sino poseer su propia vida, tomar sus propias decisiones. _Kushina cambio su mundo y trajo Luz. Con ella se permitía ser lo más normal posible. Con ella rompía reglas._

_-Te amo._

Le dijo a la foto. Miro el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche y suspiro. Le quedaban cuatro horas por estudiar.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Y seguir hablando con la foto.

-si te digiera que aun te falta cuatro horas por estudiar ¿Qué me dirías?

Y frunció luego el seño. Podría jurar que escucho la voz de ella decirle _¡mierda ttebane!,_ y estuvo muy de acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

Rápidamente los días pasaban y ya comienza de nuevo el viernes

Kushina estaba sobre el escritorio del maestro en pleno apogeo besando a Minato. Quien hoy tenía una conducta extraña. Porque al solo entrar al salón la había acorralado entre sus brazos y comenzado a besar con una intensidad que los ponían a ambos en un estado de excitación descomunal. Y con la práctica aguantaban la resistencia por más tiempo. Y las caricias se intensificaban. Las manos de él la recorrían por completo manoseándola de una forma que a ella le encantaba.

Kushina gimió de dolor y Minato noto con gran pesar que la había mordido algo brutal al sentir el sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

-Lo siento.- dijo mirándola con pena y la respiración alterada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.- ella le sonrió y noto algo en esa mirada azul.- ¿Qué sucede mina-chan?.- en tono de burla comenzó hablar.- sé que soy irresistible ttebane.- ella agarro las manos de él y lo miro nerviosa.- sabes que cuentas conmigo, así que dime ¿Qué sucede?

Él la miro por un largo tiempo y la abrazo. Sintió como ella se tenso. Puso su cabeza en su hombro y aspiro el olor a vainilla de su cabellera roja.

-Mi madre… quiere cambiarme de escuela.- susurro en su oído, contándole su secreto.

Ella lo abrazo más.

-¿te vas?.- dijo con temor

-No

-¿Por qué tomo esa decisión tu madre?.- Kushina al imaginarse lejos de él sintió un gran frio. _Nunca había pensado que sería de ellos dos si Minato no asistiera a Konoha._

-La prueba de conocimiento que hacen en Miyabioga a nivel Japón saque 997 puntos…

-Eso es genial ttebane.- ella lo apretó más en su abrazo, _hablaban tan bajito ambos_.- hace tres meses sacaste 986 puntos, implementaste una marca nueva.- su voz cambio a una acongojada.- ¿Por qué esta molesta si eres genial?.- dijo a punto de llorar.

-No llores Kushina, estudiare mas y mas y sacare los mil puntos que quiere mi familia. Conseguí que mi madre me diera un mes, y estoy seguro que lograre la perfección.- Minato rompió el abrazo y quito sus manos las lagrimas que salían de los ojos violetas.- seré perfecto, pero será para ti…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-ya eres perfecto ttebane.

Y lo atrajo nuevamente a ella para encarcelarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo. Comenzaron a besarse entre las lágrimas de Kushina. _Para ella Minato estaba perfectamente perfecto. _

.

.

.

.

Dos horas después.

-hoy aremos una encuesta de maestros.- comento la jefa de departamentos sociales.- les pasare un cuestionario donde no anotaran sus nombres ya que queremos que se sientan con la suficiente confianza para que respondan con la verdad. Tienen veinte minutos.- salió del salón a respirar un momento.

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar.

Fugaku estaba sentado al lado de Minato y Hiashi detrás del rubio.

-¡Hey Minato!.- dijo el pelinegro.- conoces ¿ a komo tu moko? .- y el Uchiha comenzó a escribir el nombre en la encuesta.

-No hagas eso.- le reprendió el Namikaze.

-por kami genio.- Hiashi miro con humor a su amigo.- diviértete un rato. – Comenzó a escribir en el nombre.- ¡hey Uchiha! ¿Conoces a kiero tu tano?

Minato negó con la cabeza y se concentro en la encuesta.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando entro la trabajadora social nuevamente al salón.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después en la clase de física, tocaron la puerta del salón.

El Sensei kimura abrió y dejo pasar al perfecto de la escuela.

Un murmullo de asombro y desconcierto se levanto en la clase al ver ahí, al cruel y despiadado Orochimaru. Quien asustaba a todos por su físico y por sus acciones drásticas con los alumnos. Se decía que incluso realizaba experimentos con los chicos.

Los ojos verdes del perfecto miraron a los alumnos con odio.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo seriamente.- por que este grupo ha roto una regla y me veo en la necesidad de suspender a todos por la falta cometida. El tercero C, no asistirá a la graduación de la secundaria.- sentenció.

El grupo comenzó a murmurar y él alzo una mano acallándolos por completo.

-si los responsables de los actos cometidos tienen el valor para aceptar los hechos. Yo cambiare mi sentencia.- su mirada recorrió el lugar, ocasionándoles a muchos miedo.- ¿Quiénes fueron aquellos que escribieron el nombre en la encuesta?

Y los comentarios comenzaron a sonar.

Minato miro con terror a Fugaku. El pelinegro miro al rubio y a Ojitos. Y Kushina presencio ese cruce de miradas. _Sus sentidos se activaron._ Y cuando noto que su novio agachaba la mirada supo que _él era en parte culpable._

-¡YO FUI TTEBANE!.- chillo fuertemente y parándose inmediatamente. No se almendro cuando sintió los ojos verdes sobre ella.

-¡YO TAMBIEN FUI!

- ¡Y YO!

Fugaku y Hiashi se levantaron y aceptaron la culpa.

Minato miro incrédulo a Kushina y por varios segundos no reacciono.

-Salir los tres, vienen conmigo.

Entonces el rubio se paró de su lugar.

-¡Kushina no fue!.- aseguro al perfecto.-¡ FUI YO!.

Orochimaru lo miro por segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario que me salves Mina-chan.- dijo Kushina con su mochila en manos.- el prefecto no es estúpido.- remarco sus palabras.- sabe perfectamente que yo fui la culpable. Gracias por la caballerosidad.

-pero es que… - Minato miro a su novia con sorpresa.

-No entiendo como alguien con TÚ.- le dijo Orochimaru al rubio.- puede tener gustos extraños. – salió del lugar acompañado de los tres rebeldes y murmullos de asombro detrás de él.

Minato se sintió impotente y frustrado.

Hana y Mikoto se acercaron a él.

-era obvio que no te creerían Minato.- dijo la peli azul.

-crea fama y échate a dormir.- fueron las palabras de Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

Media hora después Kushina salía de la prefectura con una nota de salida y había recibido la reprimenda y una clase de buena conducta por parte de la "serpiente" como ella le apodaba.

Ellos tres salieron del lugar como si nada.

La pelirroja no se sorprendió de ver a Minato a fuera del lugar. Pero al cruzarse sus miradas noto el enfado.

-Necesitamos hablar.- fue todo lo que él dijo y la jalo de la mano para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Ella enrosco sus dedos en la mano de él y se dejo arrastrar no muy lejos de ahí, detrás del salón de dibujo.

Al cerciorase que nadie los molestara Minato la miro con enojo y alzo la voz queriendo gritar de frustración.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡ ¿en que estabas pensando?!, iremos en este mismo instante tu y yo con el director y explicaremos TODO.

Kushina lo miro largo y tendido.

-Nadie te creerá Namikaze.- dijo con triunfo.- me acabo de asegurar que la serpiente me crea, y si vamos con el viejo Saburito, él no te creerá tampoco.- puso sus manos en su cadera.- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que el genio de Japón fuera capaz de escribir en una encuesta el nombre del mayor pervertido de todo el mundo? Jiraiya.- ella rompió en risas.- hasta Orochimaru conoce a ese pervertido.- siguió riendo.- creo que Kakashi Sensei se ha encargado de que todos sepan quién es el tipo. La serpiente me dijo que mis perversiones ponían en peligro tu persona. Que no se me ocurriera llevar a cabo nada de lo que he leído contigo. – respiro profundo y tranquilizo su cuerpo.- estoy orgullosa de ti ttebane.

-no te entiendo Kushina.- el negó con la cabeza y se paso las manos por su cabello.

La pelirroja le agarro las manos y lo miro con amor.

-Ese acto de rebeldía no merece ser castigado.- la sorpresa en los ojos azules la conmovió.- yo siempre me rebelo ttebane, y puedo reconocer un acto de rebeldía. Por eso estoy orgullosa de ti.- su rostro se puso serio.- si tú te declaras culpable te iras de aquí. ¿Quieres eso?.- pregunto en un susurro.- ¿quieres alejarte de mí?

Él a trajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-claro que no, pero no se me hace gusto que pagues por mis actos.

Ella se apretó más a su novio y susurro en su oído.

-En la salud, en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos. Siempre estaremos juntos. Esa fue nuestra promesa. Tú te caes yo te levanto. Yo me caigo y tú me levantas ttebane.

Kushina rompió el abrazo y pasó sus manos por el bello rostro de él.

-Te amo ttebane. Y si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti lo haré. Me siento impotente por qué no puedo ayudarte a estudiar, pero si puedo hacer lo que estoy asiendo. Así que no seas TONTO y acepta mi apoyo.

Minato tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave y tierno beso. Cuando la miro, sus miradas conectadas decían tantas cosas.

-gracias amor…

La Uzumaki le regalo la más bella sonrisa, asiendo latir aun más su corazón.

-me voy.- dijo ella rápidamente.- si me ve la serpiente me regañara.

-¿cuál fue el castigo?

Ella se mordió los labios.

-me expulsaron por tres días.- al ver la mirada de él. Kushina comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- no comencemos de nuevo ttebane. No es tan malo.

-pero tu mama…

-Mi madre es desalmada ttebane y me castigara pero no será algo tan drástico como si la tuya se enterara.- ella tembló al pensarlo.- me compensaras con algo luego. – recogió su mochila. Y le robo un rápido beso.- se me ocurren muchas perversiones ya pensare cual quiero.- ella se alejo con una gran sonrisa.- nos vemos el jueves.- y se alejo del lugar.

_A él no le gustaba la idea. no quería que ella sufriera, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Sus actos de rebeldía afectaban a la persona que mas amaba. Eso le enseñaba que no debía de perder el control. Que Kushina podría tratar de salvarlo y seria afectada. _

Al ver como se perdía a lo lejos y es hermoso cabello se movía con el aire comprendió algo que le calentó el corazón.

_**Ella era la única que sacaba ese lado oscuro de él. Era la única que lo calentaba por fuera pero aun más por dentro.**_

.

.

.

.

SI LOS SE esta raro ¬¬

En fin … gracias por comentar , saben que un autor vive de sus comentarios. Gracias nuevamente nos leemos.


End file.
